callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Ural-4320
The 'Ural-4320 '''is a Russian transport truck featured in ''Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 and Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare The Ural-4320 is the main truck used by the Ultranationalists in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. One is destroyed by the AC-130 in "Hunted". In "All Ghillied Up", Price and MacMillan crawl underneath some to avoid detection by the Ultranationalists. In "Game Over", the player is chased by several of them with open roofs and Ultranationalist gunmen inside them. After the bridge is destroyed by the Mi-24, another one drives up, this time with a closed roof and drops off even more Ultranationalists. It is also seen in "F.N.G." in the background.\ Gallery Ural 4320s F.N.G. CoD4.png|Ural-4320s found in "F.N.G.". Ural 4320s Game Over CoD4.png|Several Ural-4320s in "Game Over". Ural_4320_Ultimatum_COD4.png Ural_4320_The_Coup.png Ural_4320_Sins_of_the_father_COD4.png Ural_4320_no_Fighting_in_the_war_room_COD4.png Ural_4320_Hunted_COD4.png Ural4320 Hunted.png Ural4320 Hunted.jpg Ural_4320_Game_Over_COD4.png Ural_4320_All_Ghillied_Up_COD4.png Ural_4320_2_FNG_COD4.png Ural_4320_1_FNG_COD4.png Ural4320 All Ghillied Up COD4.jpg Ural4320 Sins of the father COD4.jpg Ural-4320 Game Over COD4.png Ural-4320 Downpour Destroyed COD4.jpg COD4R F.NG Ural-4320.jpg COD4R The Coup Ural-4320.jpg Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 They are also used by the Russian Army in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. In "Contingency", they are used to bring in reinforcements to help defend the base while Ghost, Roach and the rest of the team cover Price. In "S.S.D.D.", some can be seen outside of the accessible part of the base, even though Fire Base Phoenix is an American base and the Ural-4320 is a Russian truck. It could have been captured and driven back to the base, but this is most likely another case of model reuse to replace a nonexistent American truck. In "Wolverines!", a Ural-4320 truck parks in the rear parking lot of the NOVA Star Station to unload troops. In the Special Ops mission "Big Brother", this truck is also seen unloading troops and can be destroyed by Gunslinger-One. When the player on the ground leaves the Nova Star Station Gas parking lot, two more Ural-4320 trucks begin to travel along the main road and enter the parking lot of Nate's Restaurant, dropping off more troops. A fourth truck also appears shortly after, delivering even more troops. At least one wrecked Ural-4320 can be seen in a pile of scrap in the Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 DLC map Salvage. Gallery Destroyed Ural 4320 MW2.png|A destroyed Ural-4320. Ural 4320 Wolverines! MW2.png|A Ural-4320 found in "Wolverines!". Ural_4320_Contingency_MW2.png Ural_4320_S.S.D.D._MW2.png Ural_4320_Team_Player_MW2.png CODMW2 Ural4320 Hidden.jpg CODMW2 MP Ural4320 Rundown.png CODMW2 MP Derail Ural 4320.jpg Cod mw 2 mp Skidrow Ural 4320.png Cod mw 2 MP Scrapyard Ural4320.png CODMW2 URAL4320 Overwatch .jpg CODMW2 Spec ops Evasion URAL4320.jpg CODMW2 MP Salvage Destroyed Ural 4320.jpg Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 The Ural-4320 is seen in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 being used by the Russian army and the Inner Circle. It is seen in the missions "Iron Lady", "Eye of the Storm", "Blood Brothers" and "Stronghold", dropping off enemies. Gallery Ural 4320 MW3.png|A Ural-4320 found in "Eye of the Storm". Destroyed_Ural-4320_Fallen_MW3.png|Destroyed Ural in Fallen. Ural-4320_Arkaden_MW3.png Ural-4320_Blood_Brothers_MW3.png Ural-4320_Eye_of_the_Storm_MW3.png Ural-4320_Goalpost_MW3.png Ural-4320_Iron_Lady_MW3.png Ural-4320_Lockdown_MW3.png Ural-4320_Stronghold_MW3.png Ural-4320_Village_MW3.png Category:Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Armored Cars Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Armored Cars